Líza Simpsonová
Líza Marie Simpsonová'v budoucnosti '''Van Houtenová'je charismatická osmi-letá dívka, která překračuje hranice svého věku. Líza hraje na saxofon a někdy i na kytaru, má ráda péči o koně a má zájem o vysokoškolské vzdělání. Líza je vtipná, nezávislá a vysoce inteligentní dívka, která se snaží dosáhnout vyššího potenciálu. Je členem Mensy a její IQ je 159. Životopis' V díle Lízino první slovo zaznělo logicky Lízino první slovo. Bylo to Bart. Bart byl totiž naštvaný, že nemá věci jen pro sebe a proto se chystal na útěk z domova. Líza najdenou řekla Bart a Bart změnil názor. Když šel Bart poprvé do školy a Marge ho vypravovala, malá Líza postavila z kostiček slovo "Star", což zanmená hvězda. Když jí Marge řekla, že nemá čas, kostičky samou hořkostí poházela a náhodou kostičky utvořili slovo "Rats" - krysy. Na Lízu nebylo v dětstí čas a nikdo nevěděl, že v malé Líze dřívme malý génius. 'Její nadání' Líza by se hrozně ráda dostala na univerzitu v Oxfordu a nikdo nepochybuje, že se tam dostane. 4te si knihy pro pátou třídy, přitom je teprve ve druhé, má ráda vážnou hudbu, především Bacha a jednou se skamarádila s mladýma vysokoškolačkama. Má IQ 159 a má chuť svůj talent a nadání rozvíjet. Hraje na saxofon a někdy i na kytaru. Není pochyb, že něco umí i na klavír, který má doma. 'Idolové' Její hlavní idol je Murphy Krvavá dáseň, se kterým si zajamovala na mostě a když už byl Murphy mrtvý. Další idol je Dewey Largo - její učitel na saxofon a učitel hudebky. Učí na Springfieldské základní škole a v úvodní scéně ji vždy vykáže ze třídy, když učí hudební výchovu, protože nehraje, co má. 'Zájmy a kariéra' Líza je buddhistka. Uctívá buddhistické tradice, ale přesto chodí v neděli do kostela a přesto slaví Vánoce, což je křesťanský svátek (narození Ježíše Krista). Neporušuje tím ale žádný buddhistický zákon - buddhismus nezakazuje slavit svátky jiného náboženství. Má ráda Hello Kitty a ze všeho nejvíce má ráda panenky Malibu Stacy . Nejvíce si hraje právě s nimi a má k nim vilu,limuzínu,kliniku a všechno možné. Na svůj saxofon hraje blues a jazz, který má moc ráda. Líza umí předvést rituál Tai-Chi. Kromě buddhistky je Líza také vegetariánka a proto nejí žádně maso, i když se jím její rodina láduje k nenažrání. Ve škole je Líza velká šprtka a proto má samé jedničky. Jen opravdu výjmečně dostává jedna mínus. Na začátečních sériích byla Líza větší šprtka než okolo té 20. Ve škole by nejradši bydlela a vůbec by neodcházela. thumb Stala se Malou Miss Springfield,hrála v Apuově footballovým teamu,zúčastnila se celoamerické soutěže v hláskování, kde skončila na 2. místě,navrhla panenku Líza lví srdce,s Bartem moderovala pořad Kidz Newz a v budoucnu bude Prezidentka spojených států. Zajímá se o ekologii a recykluje odpad kvůli budoucímu způsobu života. Její oblíbené LP je Birth of the cool od Milese Davise. Když psala podroobvací test k výběru povolání, počítač jí vybral hospodyně. Ráda se zabývý historickými, filozofyckými nebo vědeckými problémy. thumb|leftHrozně zbožňuje poníky. Nejradši by ho viděla pod stromečkem. Jednou měla poníka Princeznu , ale jelikož by se Homer s Marge vůbec nedoplatili (500$ týdně jen za jídlo - což je cca 9.500 kč) tak jí museli prodat (už i koupě byla 1 000 000$ - 19 000 000 kč). Líza čte jako středoškolačaka a je proti dnu mlácení a hadobijeckému dnu. Napsala plno kvalitních a extra-dlouých esejí a kvůli jedné vyhrála výlet do Washingtonu D.S. Její oblíbený seriál v TV je Itchy a Scratchy. Je členka několika desítek kroužků. Líza je pro práva koní, delší školní docházku a horuje pro světový mír. '''Přátelé a nepřátelé' Její nelepší kamarádka je Janey Powellová , které je velmi věrná. Ale Líza má plno jiných kamarádek : Sherri a Terri thumb,Becky, Melissa ... Chodila s Milhousem, Ralphem a s Nelsonem. Její první slovo bylo Bart. Její nepřátelé jsou Alison Taylorová a Alexa Whitneyová. 'thumb|leftGalerie' Lisa_angelica.jpg budoucnost.jpg 185px-Lisa_the_Tree_Hugger.jpg 185px-Lisa_the_iconaclast.gif 140px-Lisa.gif Kategorie:Simpsonovi Kategorie:Obyvatel Springfieldu Kategorie:Springfieldská základní škola Kategorie:Američan Kategorie:Žena Kategorie:Blond vlasy Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Dítě